The Second Ruler
by jackedupjax
Summary: Gumball is feeling stressed out from all of his duties in the Candy Kingdom, and decides that he needed help ruling it. When Gumball started to have feelings for Marshall Lee, he started thinking that he wanted Marshall to be the second King. But could Marshall be the second ruler when he was already the Vampire King? [Marshall x Gumball] Rated M for language, and future content
1. Chapter 1

The candy prince sat hovered over his desk, his brow furrowed, and his head rested in his palm. He sat his glasses on top of his unkempt hair, revealing his heavy bags. His stained lab coat slumped a little below his shoulders, too focused on his work to pull it back up. He sighs, grabbing one of the many beakers and studied the liquid inside of it, then drew his eyes back to his notes. He took the hand he was resting his head on to lazily grab his pencil on the messy desk to jot down some more things on the paper.

Soon the silence in the dark lab was broken as the big edible door cracked open, making a small echo sweep through the room. "Sorry for interrupting your majesty" Peppermint Maid's sweet voice followed right after. Gumball looked up from his work, squinting over to his maid, trying to adjust his eyes to the crack of light coming from the outside of his lab. He forced a small smile to break his tired face, and nodded a little.

"Yes, peppermint, what is it?" he replied in a tired voice. Peppermint's face turned into a sympathetic frown.

"You've been in here for three days your highness… You need your rest." The prince shook his head, running his gloved hand through his bubblegum pink hair. "No, I'm too far away to the answer." He grunts. Peppermint maid rolls her eyes, stepping all the way into the laboratory. "oh my prince. I don't think making a replacement for your thrown is a good option." Gumball snapped his head back to her.

"I don't have any other choice…" he sighs.

"But last time you've tried this, it turned into a disaster…"

"But I understand what I did wrong. I'm positive that this will work, I know it will. I'm not going to live forever Peppermint… I need the perfect ruler for my beautiful kingdom. This is very important to me" She could hear his voice strain, as he kept describing the importance of this project.

"Why don't you just find someone capable of taking your place" she interrupted. "I'm sure Fiona would be perfect for ruling the kingdom. She's powerful, brave, and an inspiration to all the candy people." Her minty face brightened up like she had the best idea of all time.

He shook his head. "Humans only live for a maximum of one hundred years. She would be too old to do her duties by the time I'm gone. She's already serving me as an outside protector of the kingdom. She wouldn't be able to do important tasks and quests if she was a princess." He tapped his gloved finger off his chin. "But finding a replacement is a good idea…" he thought out loud. He shook his head out of thought. "Anyways." His face attempts to perk up while sleep still pulled down on it. "What is my schedule for today?"

"I rescheduled everything for next week, so you could have a few days of rest." She smiles. "So please sir, get out of this dark lab, and get some fresh air. I'll have someone make a nice warm bath for you, while I clean up in here a little." Gumball sighs, shakily standing up, and grabs onto the chair to balance him. He had to be sitting in that chair for at least two days, unless he got up to get a tool or something. He slides off his lab jacket, and gloves, setting on the chair, then folded his glasses, setting them on top of the note filled paper lying on the desk. "Okay Peppermint Maid, you persuaded me" he lightly chuckles.

The candy prince was in his comfortingly warm bubble bath. He had a small pillow resting his tired head. He felt as relaxed as a baby in its mother's arms, as the bubbles gently brushed against his body. He began to think. If only he had someone to rule by his side. The thought just made him feel like half of the land of Aaa was lifted off his shoulders. Maybe he could have a beautiful queen to rule beside him. He sank deeper into the warm bubbly water so that it would cover his mouth.

A queen… He never really was attracted to a woman. Fiona was more like a daughter to him than anything. Every woman that came to the palace never really caught his eye, no matter how beautiful, or interested they were. He sighs, making the water ripple. He brings his knee up, so he could hug onto it. A king would be a better choice. They wouldn't have to be together. It would just be a business relationship. He nodded to himself, and decided to make his next mission about finding someone to run the kingdom with him. He wasn't going to die anytime soon, he just needs to be more cautious instead of doing life threatening experiments and tasks. He wants to find someone himself. He sat up, bubbles clinging to his body. It's official. Tomorrow, he will travel around the land of Aaa to find the perfect person to rule alongside him.

After his bath, Peppermint Maid shooed Gumball to his room, so he could get some sleep. He looked down at his dark pink smooth velvet bed, seeing that Peppermint laid out his favorite pajamas. The black band shirt Marshall gave to him about a year ago, and a pair of pink sweat pants. He smiles, dropping his towel, and slides on the shirt and pants. He plops down onto the bed, and crawls under the covers, moving his many throw pillows out of the way so he could get comfortable. He lies on his side, facing away from the glass balcony doors, and spoons one of his pillows. He missed his comfortable plush bed. He smiles to himself, and starts to doze off while thinking about his plan to find his king. The moonlight shimmered onto the candy palace, making a beautiful peaceful light reflect through the balcony doors.

Gumball slowly wakes up, instantly sitting up and looking around the room tiredly. A gentle breeze nipped at the side of his arm and face, making him shiver, and pull the covers up over his shoulders. He saw that the balcony doors were wide open. His face was puzzled, not really knowing how they could be open.

"hm.. one of the maids must've forgot to close the latch.." he mumbles to himself, groggily walking over to the balcony door and properly closes it. He makes his way back to his bed, and snuggles into what he thought was his pillow before realizing that it was way bigger, and felt like a person. He gasps, jumping back, and looked at the intruder in his bed.

Marshall lied in a sexy position; his head rested in his palm, and one of his legs was folded up. "Hey Bubble Butt~" his crooked smile made Gumball shiver.

"Marshall! How many times have I told you to stay out of my kingdom unless if there's an important matter to discuss!" Gumball barked, as he sat up, crossing his arms. His face heated up from embarrassment. Right when he was about to scream for the Banana Guards, Marshall covered his mouth, propping himself up.

"I just missed you, bubba," he cooed with puckered lips. He loved to embarrass him like this. "You weren't in your room for like, four nights." He playfully pouted.

"I was working…" he grunts, pulling his face away from him. Now get out, I need to sleep. If you don't I'll call for the Banana Guards."

"Fine, but I do need to discuss 'important matters' with you, but one of your little edible servants told me that I need to meet up with you next week" He sat up, a little more serious acting.

"Make it quick, and then leave. Plus, I don't like you talking about my people in that way"

"Alright, fine." Marshall looked at the shirt Gumball was wearing and smirked a little. "I need you to retrieve something for me in the Light Kingdom"

"What business do you have with the Light Kingdom?"

"I need light potions. Please Bubba?"

"Why don't you bother someone else who isn't busy running a kingdom? I'm sure Fiona and Cake would love to do it"

"Fiona has the flue or whatever, and Cake fucking hates my guts"

"Language," Gumball warns, rolling his eyes. "Well I'll give her a call, and have her run the task for me instead of you. Why did you come to me out of all people?" Gumball tilts his head some.

"You're still my best friend." He smirks a little. Gumball blushes.

"I don't see how… we barely ever see each other," Gumball shrugs.

"I try to visit you, but you always kick me out." Marshall crosses his arms, starting to float around the moonlight kissed room.

"That's not a proper visit, that's trespassing. That's also while I'm trying to rest. Plus I have too many responsibilities to fool around with you."

Marshall stops floating around and stands at the end of the bed, looking down. "You think I'm so irresponsible, don't you?" Gumball could hear the rage gather up in his throat.

"I never said that. But you need to notice that I'm busy twenty four-seven. When I'm not busy, I'm sleeping, which is what I should be doing right now." He replies, lifting his head, making his point.

"You just make yourself busy with useless shit!" Marshall growls, his eyes starting to glow with anger. "Your little candy people are lucky to have someone who cares so much for them, and would go out of his way to do the most ridiculous shit just to make them smile.."

"Marshall keeps your voice down," Gumball whispers raptly. "They're not ridiculous; I just take my job very seriously..."

Marshall Lee grasps onto his hair, his fangs starting to grow larger. "No, you don't get it. I'm always alone! Nobody cares about the blood sucking vampire. Oh don't worry, I have no feelings. I'm just like a machine… Who needs friends and love when you have your horrid thoughts to listen to? I'm sorry that I exist, and want to be around you, Gumball! Remember when it was only you and me... Remember before Fiona was even born, and you weren't so caught up in your dumb work? Remember what we had? Did that mean nothing to you?" Tears started to roll down his pale cheeks, his face still flustered from anger.

Gumball was frozen. He had no idea that the Vampire King took all this to heart, and couldn't help but think he was overreacting. It's like he was trying to make a scene, but nobody was there to see it. "…Marshall, come here." He held out his arms, sitting back on his bed. He had a strong temptation to comfort the broken vampire." Marshall looked at him with his red glowing eyes, standing there, thinking whether he should accept the candy prince's offer. He was just going to tell him to piss off, and leave, but he needed to calm down, and he wanted comfort.

He draws in a breath, tears still rolling down his face. He shakily crawls onto the bed, his breathing a little deeper than usual, and falls into the prince's arms, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. Gumball felt the warm tears hit his collar bone, but he didn't really mind it. He gently pets the vampire's hair, going down to his back, tracing his fingers up and down it.

Marshall Lee sniffs, closing his eyes and gently sobs. "I just want you to care about me… I just want your approval." He whines, nuzzling further into his neck, grasping into Gumball's band tee.

"Marshall, I'm not your father. You don't need my approval. I do care about you, but my kingdom is always first. If I knew you were struggling, I would've made room for you in my busy schedule." Gumball comfortingly replied. A knock on the door made both of them jump as it echoed through the now silent bedroom.

"Excuse me your majesty, is everything alright? I heard crying and yelling, who's in there with you?" Peppermint Maid's voice going through the closed door made the two males freeze in fear. Gumball put the covers over Marshall Lee and him.

"Don't worry Peppermint maid, everything is fine. I guess I was making noises in my sleep. I'm terribly sorry if I worried you," The prince sweetly replied, hoping to not sound suspicious.

"Well, alright sir... If you need anything, please call, Pleasant dreams." The shadow under the crack of the door disappeared, followed by the clacking sound of heels. Marshall sniffed, his normal appearance back to normal.

"I should leave," he hoarsely croaked, his smooth deep voice nowhere to be heard.

"No, stay here a little longer," Gumball demanded. "I need to discuss something with you." Marshall looked up at him, his face a little puzzled, and puffy from crying. Gumball was so hard to read, and usually he could read anybody by just staring at them. They usually are scared of him, and scream in fear when they see him mad. He has a stone cold stare, but Gumball never looks away from his ruby orbs. Instead he stares into him, and it feels like he's being read like a book. Maybe that's why he loves to be around him. He makes Marshall feel alive. The prince treats him equally, even though he's too caught up in his stupid duties to show it, but he actually is a lovable caring person when it doesn't deal with his kingdom.

"Marshall Lee, did you hear anything that I said?" Prince Gumball's voice seeped into his thoughts, making him jump back into reality. He blinked a few times before realizing he was blankly staring up at Gumball like an idiot. "What?"

Gumball rolls his eyes, huffing. "Like I was saying, I'm on the search for someone else to help rule my kingdom, so I can have less weight on my shoulders. When I find somebody, we'll have more time to do whatever you desire" He smiles some, his princely words turning into a normal sounding person.

Marshall noticed the awkward position they were in and quickly floated up off of Gumball. "I'm surprised you're willing to loosen up a bit, and trust somebody else to help run your little edible kingdom." He smirks, lying back in the air with his arms behind his back, acting like nothing happened.

"Oh hush. I'm going to take my time on finding the perfect person." He crosses his arms. "Anyway, you should probably leave. I need to sleep, and it will be light out soon."

"Aww I hate when you're right" He jokes, floating over to the balcony doors, and opens them. "I'll check up on you tomorrow night, Gummy Butt" He smirks, floating out the doors, closing them behind him. Gumball watches him leave before getting comfortable in bed again, starting to drift back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball woke up with a jolt, gasping as his violet eyes snap open. His dream danced around in his head, making it throb. He put his pillow over his head screaming into it. There's no way he felt that way about that hipster vampire, no way. He throws the pillow across the room, sitting up before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so they could focus on his purple night stand, seeing a plate of a delicious stack of pancakes. His stomach growled. He barely ate these past few days, so seeing food made his mouth water. He took the plate in his lap, taking the fork that was stabbed into them, and spread the butter.

He took a huge bite, syrup dripping down his chin. He wasn't really focused on being a polite eater at the moment. His bedroom door cracked open, as Peppermint Maid slid into the room. "Good morning your majesty, you look well rested," she smiles.

Gumball quickly takes the napkin on his nightstand to wipe his mouth. "Ah yes, good morning Peppermint Maid, you startled me."

"Was Marshall Lee's visit pleasant sir?"

Gumball's eyes widen, almost choking on his food. "E-Excuse me peppermint, I haven't seen Marshall in nearly a month!"

"Oh Gumball, you know I see everything." She smiles.

He sighs, setting his cleaned off plate aside. "I keep forgetting. Sorry Peppermint, I didn't mean to lie." He shifts his leg, and then realized there was something wet in his pants. His eyes widen. Oh yeah, the wet dream. He pulls his legs up so Peppermint wouldn't see.

"I understand your majesty." She delicately took the plate off of his bed. "Let me know if you need anything else sir." She was about to walk out before Gumball reached over to gently grasped onto her small arm.

"Peppermint, may I ask you something?"

She turned around, facing him. "Of course your majesty, what would you like to know."

"Well, I had a dream last night…" He brings his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. She propped herself up on the edge of the bed.

"What happened in your dream?"

"I had a dream about Marshall, and we spent the night together…" he blushes lightly, looking at her.

She softly chuckles. "Maybe it's a sign, sir."

"Is it bad that I want it to be? I think I really like him pepp." He sighs, burying his face in his knees.

"There's no need to be ashamed sir. You can confront him, and tell him how you feel if you really feel that way about him. If the kingdom finds out, I don't think they would mind. They respect Marshall Lee for some strange reason."

He looks at her, with a small smile on his face. "You really think so?"

"Yes sir, and if he hurts you later on, he'll suffer the consequences." She smiles sweetly. "But Marshall isn't that way sir. He treasures you more than anything."

"I wish I knew how you can read people like you do." He chuckles.

"I think you do it pretty well your majesty. Is that all you need sir?"

"I would like to add another schedule plan. I need to find someone that is capable of helping me run this kingdom. I also need to make a phone call, but I can do that myself." He sits at the edge of his bed, as PM stands up.

"Yes your highness, just whatever you do, make sure you relax." She smiles, walking out of the room with the sound of the door shutting behind her.

He looks down at his feet as an image from his dream came into his mind. He gasps, shaking it off. He can't think of Marshall in that way. He can't get with him. He has to focus on running the kingdom. He can't have his feelings blind him with his duties.

He sighs. "My loving kingdom comes first, no matter what. Don't have Marshall Lee get to you." He forces that thought into his brain while slipping on his well-known princely outfit. He heads to the bathroom, greeting the servants he passed on the way there, and shut the door behind him. He begins to brush his teeth, looking himself in the mirror, and sighing. He's tired of being the responsible prince. He wants to do what he wants. But he would never let his people down. He will do anything for them no matter what. He sighs, spitting into the sink, and washes out his mouth.

 _"No more thinking about Marshall until these feelings goes away. No more thinking about that sexy toned body, that jet black, hair, that hot, smile with adorable fangs peeking out on each side, that smooth pale skin, those amazing ruby red eyes that tells his whole life story that only I can read, his fashion sense, his deep, smooth like caramel voice that makes me melt every time I hear it, His beautiful contoured face."_ Gumball sighs. He wanted him so bad, but he can't give in. He has to stay focused on his duties, and keep his kingdom safe and happy as possible.

After he was done in the restroom, he heads to his office. He knew he was supposed to relax, but he had to drown the feelings out of his head. Gumball reached for the candy phone, and dialed in Fiona and Cake's number. After a couple of rings, a rather sassy cat picked up.

"helloooooo?" the familiar voice purred through the phone.

"Hello Cake how's Fiona this fine morning? I hope she's getting better."

"Oh hey PG! what's shakin? Wait, Fiona? She's been fine? Why, did you hear something happened to her?

"Um, yeah, Marshall said she got the flu." He stated. Saying just his name made him shiver.

"Hm… I wonder where he got that idea. Anyways, do you want to talk to her? She wanted to hear from you!"

"It's always exciting to hear from my favorite warrior," he chuckles softly.

"Alright, here she is." He heard a bunch of rustling, and Cake calling for Fiona. After a little while Fiona's excited voice came into the phone

"YOO PG what's up? Do you have a mission for us?"

"Good morning Fiona. Yes, if you can, I would like for you to travel to the Light Kingdom, and pick up a dozen of light potions. I have the money at the candy kingdom. Peppermint Maid will be more than happy to give it to you if you don't mind dropping by."

"Yeah of coarse Gumball, but why can't you give me the money yourself?"

He plays with a pen on his desk by rolling it back and forth. "I'm going on a stroll for the rest of the day. I need to find a capable person to help rule my kingdom."

"Wow Gumball, I'm surprised that you're willing to share your thrown," She chuckles

"Well, I think it will just take a little weight off my shoulders" He leaned back in his chair, twirling the phone line. "I promise we can hang out another day, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you for a while."

"Nah, it's cool dude I'll be down there in an hour, and have the potions by tonight."

"I can't thank you enough." He hangs up, and called for Peppermint Maid.

"Yes your majesty?" She politely asked, stepping into the office.

Gumball reached into his drawer to pull out a couple of gold coins and gave it to her. "I would like for you to give these to Fiona when she arrives." He smiles to her. "I'm going to take a little walk around Aaa."

"Yes sir, be safe," she says, sliding the money into her apron pocket. "If you're in any trouble, just call for the Marrow."

"I knoww," he chuckles. "After you're done giving the money to Fiona, I want you to take the day off," He chimes before heading out the door, and to the entrance of the palace.

PG must've been wondering around for hours without thinking about where he was going. But wherever he was, he was lost in the woods. It didn't really faze him though. Nothing really frightened the prince, and he could just call his bird whenever he wanted to go home, or was in danger. He swung around the trees, and took in the fresh air. His kingdom always smelt like a collision of candy, and it could even make Gumball sick to the stomach sometimes. He loved the scent of the forest. The beautiful sound of wind humming through trees, and birds singing, made him feel so relaxed, and took his mind off things. Gumball's eyes eventually wondered to a strange looking house with huge mossy trees in the background, and a risen up wooden porch. The back, or what was supposed to be the front, had a white fence around a small patch of yard. It took Gumball a minute to realize whose house it was, and then it hit him.

 _"Oh my glob this is Marshall Lee's house!"_ His mind started to spin, and it made him lightheaded. Maybe this is an excuse to visit him. Wait no, he's supposed to be ignoring him. While he was thinking, his feet started moving forward, and before he knew it, he was at the door of his house, knocking. _"fudgefudgefudgefudge!"_

The sound of guitar strings dancing around the air instantly stopped, and a few grunting noises came from behind the door. Soon, a shirtless, vampire with an axe guitar strapped across his chest, and ripped, skinny jeans answered the door. Gumball could feel his blush devouring his face, turning it a darker pink.

"Gummy Butt, I wasn't expecting you here." He smirks, his fangs bit into his lip a bit. "Mmm that color on your face is making me hungry." he licks his lips.

Gumball blushes even more at the embarrassing nickname. "Quiet Marshall, I just came across your house and decided to pay a visit." He crosses his arms. "I thought it would be a good time to tell you that your light potions will be at the candy kingdom by tonight at some point if you want to retrieve them."

"Oh cut the business talk, I want to talk to you normally" He pulls him into his house, which was just as dark as the outside, and more cozy feeling. "Sit down," Marshall smoothly said, floating up in the air and plucked a few strings on his guitar.

The prince obeyed the vampire king, and sat on the edge of the uncomfortable couch with a straight posture. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He knew he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't seem to stay away.

The vampire sat his axe in a corner of the room. "Follow me." He swiftly floated up the ladder that leads to his room. Gumball huffs, standing up, and heads up the ladder.

"You could at least offer me some tea, or something," he grumbles, rolling up to the top. The vampire smirks, putting his arms behind his head, floating in one spot, making it look like he was sitting on an invisible chair. Gumball knew floating was more comfortable for him, but for some reason, it made the prince uneasy.

"Well I would if I was that kind of guy. Plus the only things that you can eat or drink is apples, strawberries, and water," he lazily slurred, looking up at his ceiling, closing his eyes. Gumball bit his lip, rubbing his arm awkwardly. " _Marshall was so beautiful. The way his long, narrow jawline, swiftly led to his pointy ears perking out from his plush jet black hair. The way the dark lighting hit his face in his room really defined his features, making him look stunning. His eyes were such a beautiful red. Aw muffins I'm doing it again."_

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you should be more prepared for guests." The blush disappeared from his face, and crossed his arms to cover up his thoughts. The vampire laughed.

"Sit down for me Bubba," he chuckled, but also sounding a little serious.

"Why did we go to your room?" Gumball questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"People usually complain about my couch." He shrugs, floating over to him.

"Alright, well what were you going to tell me," Prince Gumball declared. The vampire king floated over to the Prince, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"Well, it's not so much of using words," the vampire smirked, before quickly grabbing the prince's violetcollar, and pulling him forward, making gumball gasp loudly before being interrupted by Marshall's cold, smooth lips being gently pressed together with the his warm quivering ones. PG's violet eyes widen with surprise, until it finally snapped into his mind what was going on. He stutters while Marshall Lee deepens the sweet kiss, and starts to gently graze the bubblegum prince's bottom lip.

"M-mrshll!" the Prince muffles out before attempting to push the much stronger vampire away, not causing him to budge. But when the vampire felt the prince's attempt, he slowly pulls away. Gumball felt Marshall Lee's clenched hand release his clothing. PG looks down, his face in a deep blush, and his hand pinches the bridge of his nose.

Marshall frowns, now standing and backing away from the frustrated looking prince. "I-I… I thought you liked me," he whispered before pressing his lips tightly together, and clenches his fists.

"No, Marshall, you really are my best friend, and I really don't want to ruin that bond-"

"…Shut up," Marshall quickly snaps, looking away from him.

Those words really took Gumball aback, but he didn't listen to him "Marshall, listen!"

"No you listen!" The vampire's eyes start to turn fully black, and his pupils faded to red. "I've been drowning my thoughts with music, and killing, trying to accept that you don't want me, but it's hard to do when you keep showing these hints, and I can't get enough of you!" He exclaimed, tears starting to roll down his face. "Plus we'll never be friends like we used to! Maybe if I was made of candy, you'll care about me!" The conversation started to sound like the last one they had.

"No, Marshall, I care about you just as much as my kingdom," Gumball calmly explained. "I want to give into you, I really do. But I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to ruin our friendship…" he walks over to Marshall slowly, caressing his face with his hand. He knew the vampire was overreacting about things, but he hated seeing him upset.

Marshall nuzzled into it. "There's no friendship to lose..." he whispers, closing his demon eyes. "Please give me a chance; you know that I won't disappoint you Gumball."

Gumball sighs, gently stroking away the vampire's tears with his thumb. He hated seeing this much hurt in the Vampire King. He had these feelings for the vampire for a long time. He knew more about Marshall more than anybody, and he learned to love his flaws, and perfections. But he always thought Fiona and him had a bond, so he decided to step back some. The Vampire king has never shown his emotions this much. He was like Gumball in a way, and kept playing an act to make people think differently of him. Marshall knew that Gumball could easily read him, so he finally just gave in, Gumball guessed. "How about you stay at the Candy Kingdom for a while," Gumball shyly insisted. "I want to go back to the way things were with us."

Marshall Lee looks up at him as Gumball takes his hand away from the vampire's cold, smooth cheek. "Wouldn't I be a distraction?" He grunts.

"I have a week off to do anything, and I think I want to spend that time with you." He smiles weakly, hoping to cheer the vampire up. Marshall shakes his head.

"The smell of your little kingdom makes me sick if I'm around it too long," he huffs, trying to sound negative. He crosses his arms, throwing out his hips a bit.

Gumball smirks a little, crossing his arms as well. His smooth voice chimes out softly, "That never stopped you from visiting my Balcony every night. But I guess that takes out my next question."

Marshall's eyes went back to their normal state, as his crooked smile made its way back to his face. He puts his arms around Gumball's waist unexpectedly, making the bubblegum prince flinch, but he didn't refuse. "I was just making sure you weren't dead or some shit," He teased. "Tell me your question."

"Fine, but you're going to look at me like I'm crazy," Gumball slightly chuckles

"Go for it." Marshall pulled him closer to him.

"Are you usually not doing anything?" He questioned, only a few inches away from Marshall's face.

"I barely ever am unless you, or Fiona need something, or my mom comes to bother the shit out of me."

"Alright, well… I was wondering if you could help me run the kingdom," He announced, pulling further away from Marshall's face.

He huffs, rolling his eyes. "If it means making my life dedicated to useless work, then no."

"We would have a lot more relaxation time, because things would get done a lot faster, you only have to work when I need help, and uh… I will give you a chance to be with me," He blushes, looking down.

The vampires face lit up at the last part, and narrowed his eyes again. "Would I be able to be in the same bed with you?" he smirks, his hand swiftly moving to his rump.

The prince's face darkens, and he could've sworn he felt the heat rise off his face. "I-if it works out."

Marshall leans closer to his face. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you till the end of this week to decide if we can be together. If you decide you want me as your boyfriend, I'll help you rule your kingdom~"

"Hmm, alright sounds fair," Gumball nods, pulling away from him. "I have to admit, I've been pushing you away because you would get in the way of my work."

"I know," he smirks, running his free hand through his pink, bubblegum hair. "Hey, Bubba?" The vampire swiftly purrs out. Gumball felt like he should neglect the way the vampire was grabbing him, but his desire was too strong to refuse.

"Hm?" The pink prince looked up at him, the blush still powdering his face, making Marshall crave the prince even more than he already does.

"Can I kiss you now that I asked permission?" He looks deep into Gumball's eyes, speaking every word as softly as possible, hopefully sounding irresistible. Luckily for Marshall, it was working. Gumball wraps his arms around his bare neck, pulling him closer so that Marshall's naked chest and His clothed one were pressing together. Gumball's sweet, plump lips press against the vampire's, feeling his fangs touch each side of his mouth. Marshall was taken by surprise, making his ruby eyes shoot wide open before fluttering them shut, and kisses the little pink prince back. They're mouths started to move together.

Marshall swiftly slides his tongue into his sweet tasting mouth, sending a pleasurable shock up Gumball's body. PG never felt this kind of feeling before. Throughout his whole long life, he always pushed people away, putting his job first. But he finally gave in, learning that Marshall was his weakness all along.

The prince combines his tongue with the vampire's, his knees going week, and he shifts his weight onto him, feeling down his bare chest and stomach, enjoying the ripples of his abs, and his smooth chest. Marshall held him up, his feet slowly starting to float off the ground. As their tongues danced together in each other's mouths, tilting their heads a bit, Gumball runs his free hand through Marshall's thick, straight hair, pressing his body closer to his.

The vampire king slowly pulls away, leaving both of them breathless, and sweaty. Gumball let out a small whine, wanting his lips to be reconnected to Marshall's. The vampire shoves the candy prince onto the bed, robbing him of a gasp. The vampire quickly pounces on him, burying his face into Prince Gumball's neck, gently sucking and grazing the pink bubblegum flesh. Gumball lifts his chin, moaning softly, as he lifts his arms over his head. "Oh, Marshall…~" He breathes out.

Marshall stops nipping at his neck to smirk, before sitting up. "I'm surprised you haven't told me to stop~" He purrs out, placing his knee between Gumball's slightly spread legs. He could tell the prince's bulge in his pants was yearning for him, so he expected Gumball to roll with his plan all the way through the night.

Gumball felt his ears heat up with embarrassment, closing his eyes tightly. "Just because you said that, I think it's time for me to leave," he stuttered before lifting his legs to kick off the eager vampire. Marshall tumbles off of him, hitting the floor with a thud. He props himself up with his elbows to see Prince Gumball standing at the side of the bed, smoothing out his clothes.

"But we were so close!" Marshall whines, pouting up at him.

"But yet so far," Gumball slyly smirks down at him before heading down the ladder. Marshall annoyingly growls, going down the ladder with him.

"Why do you got to be this way…" he whines, following the prince to the door.

"You haven't earned it yet," Gumball teasingly replies, fighting the urge to stay.

"You're a real pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I know~ But I'll tell you what. I'll visit you tomorrow morning with the potions, is that alright?" Gumball questions while opening the door.

"I might be sleeping all day tomorrow," the vampire lied.

"Hmph, fine I'll just stay home," Gumball teases, stepping out the door while bringing his hands up to his mouth the call the morrow.

"Wait!" Marshall shouts to him from the door. "How about noon?"

Gumball smiles at him. "Sounds good," he smirks, winking. "So long Marshall." He brings his hands back to his mouth, giving the signal. A few seconds later, the giant bird flies in. The prince climbs on top of it, taking off into the night in what seemed like only a second.

"Bye.." Marshall murmurs quietly, going back inside and plays his guitar for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Heyyy, this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's super bad. My grammar can suck sometimes so just try to ignore it if you can. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! I will try to update it every few weeks. School started up and all, so i dont know how busy I'll be.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Marshall woke up holding his guitar lazily in his arms. He was in the corner of his living room floating just a little off the ground. He groans, laying his guitar against the wall to rub his eyes. He must've fallen asleep. He floats over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab the reddest apple in there, and brings it to his mouth, sinking his fangs into it, and slowly sucks the color out. He hums a little, enjoying every drop of red while making his way to the trash to throw away the now mushy, grey fruit.

He was upset that Gumball left him all flustered and hard last night. He could've just jacked off and went to bed, but he was really looking forward to the prince giving him pleasure, not himself. Maybe he was moving too fast. Speaking of Bubble Butt, he was supposed to come over this morning.

He gasps. "Shit, what time is it!?" he exclaimed to himself, looking at the clock in his kitchen. It was almost eight, and the prince is always on time or early. He zooms up the ladder to look for the best outfit he had. He eventually picks out a red tank top, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. He looks at it and smiles, thinking if the prince would like it or not. He nods at his pick, and lays it out on the bed with a pair of boxers and socks. He quickly heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

He turns on the water quickly, and started to strip of his clothes as fast he could. While he was waiting for the water to warm up, he started to brush his teeth, making sure he made his breath smell as pleasant as possible. He never really had to worry about dental hygiene, because he never ate actual food. He just sucks the color out of things.

When he felt the water in the sink turn warm, he quickly washed out his mouth, and jumped into the shower. He swiftly washes his body, and hair, and was done in the matter of five minutes. Once he was finished, he turns off the shower, and grabs a towel, drying off his body and hair while heading back to his room. He heard some movement downstairs, making him pause for a second. Was Gumball already here, and he just let himself in? He gasps, throwing his towel aside, and quickly slips on the clothes he picks out. He looks in the mirror to situate his wet hair, and made sure his clothes fit him alright. He nods in approval of himself before heading down the ladder, instantly seeing his guess was right. But what the fuck was Gumball doing?

The prince was in the kitchen, wearing a frilly bubblegum pink jacket with a darker pink stripe going around the chest. It had no zipper, and it only went to his waist, showing off his thin waist line. Underneath of the jacket was a hot pink tank top. He had on form fitting shorts that went to his thighs that were the same color as the stripe on his jacket, and knee high pink in front, and dark pink in back boots. The way his outfit fit his body made Marshall blush. Gumball was setting a red teapot on Marshall's counter, and a bag of teas in his cabinet. The vampire noticed a wooden box on the kitchen table with a sun carved in the top of it. It must be the light potions.

"I decided to get you a tea set, so you're able to offer me tea when I come over," the bubblegum prince chimes, looking over his shoulder innocently. The nerve of him acting like he owned the place. Marshall smirks, floating over to his side.

"I don't know, tea is a little too girly for my place," he jokes. Gumball had a red cup of cherry tea in his hand, turning around to lean on the counter.

"Oh hush Marshall, I'm not girly. I got a bag of cherry tea, so you can have some too," he replied, winking to him. Gumball seemed so much more like himself around the vampire, and Marshall loved it.

Marshall had to hold back a laugh at Gumball not being girly. "Anyway, what did you want the potions for?" PG asks, looking down at his cup.

Marshall holds out his pointer finger, signaling him to wait a second. He goes over to the wooden box to undo the latches, taking one of the small glass bottles delicately into his hand. The liquid glows a bright yellow, making it look like a drop of sun. "So I could do this." He bites onto the cork to open it, and spit it directly into the trash can. He downs the glowing liquid, and throws the empty bottle away along with the cork, and heads out his front door, and runs out of the gloomy forest, into the sunlight. When PG chased after him to stop him, he realized that Marshall's skin wasn't blistering, and he was in no pain at all. The prince leans against the door, a smile spreading across his face while watching Marshall take in the fresh air, and spin around the green meadow in the bright sun. Dew was still tipping the grass making Marshall's socks wet, but he didn't really mind it. He was never able to be in the sunlight, but now he could finally feel it's warmth on his skin without blistering, or eventually dying.

The prince chuckles, finding it adorable on how much Marshall was enjoying the day time. "Is that the only reason?" he calls out to the vampire, stepping out into his front yard. The vampire stops spinning like a child to look at Gumball, smiling, nodding his head. He made his way back to the house along with Gumball.

"You're so adorable," Gumball laughs, going over to the uncomfortable couch, and sits down, crossing his leg over the other. Marshall looks over at him, smirking.

"Oh, so you admit that you're attracted to me?" he assumingly chuckles.

Gumball rolls his eyes. "Noo, I never said you were attractive, I said you were adorable in a little child way." He places his empty tea cup aside, crossing his arms.

"Ouch," he sighs, smiling sympathetically, floating above the couch. PG's words actually sort of hurt the vampire king, even though he knew the words weren't true. "Are you still trying to push me away babe?" he rests his head on his hands, and floated on his stomach, kicking his feet a little. Gumball's face heated up.

"Oh shush Marshall, I never said that I didn't find you attractive, and I'm not pushing you away" he murmurs, rolling his eyes.

"If you're not pushing me away, then why won't you let me show you a good time?" Marshall purrs out, placing his hand on the prince's face to make him look at the king.

Gumball slaps his hand away. "You're trying to move too fast," he sneers. Marshall frowns.

"I'm sorry, Gummy… I didn't know you were one of those slow moving people. I promise I'll take it slow, even though it's hard to with that cute little ass of yours~"

"MARSHALL!" Gumball exclaims, and jumps off the couch. He covers his rump, glaring at Marshall with a huge blush on his face. Marshall smirks, floating up to him.

"Awww come on, I was giving you a compliment, don't hide it from me~"

"Why were you staring at my rump in the first place?"

"It's hard to miss," he admitted. "How about we get a drink tonight? You need to stop being so tense~"

"A prince shouldn't drink…"

"Stop making up excuses. Look, I'm a king, and I drink and shit, as long as you do it responsibly."

"You don't necessarily run your kingdom, your mom does. So you're not an influence."

"Please, babe."

"Don't call me that, and no."

"I'll do whatever you want for the whole day plus tomorrow~" Gumball looks at Marshall. All the opportunities he had.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything," he chuckles. The prince sighs.

"Fine."

"But! You have to get a few drinks with me first," He added.

"Ugh! Fine, but whatever you do, make sure I don't drink too much…"

"Aww, come on, I wanna see you all drunk and junk."

"No, I'm a terrible drunk!" he whines.

"What happens when you're drunk?" Marshall couldn't picture the prince being a terrible, aggressive drunk. He couldn't even imagine him drinking any alcohol at all, but he guesses there's some things he doesn't know about Gumball.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll take advantage of me." He crosses his arms, looking down. Marshall frowns.

"Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

Gumball shakes his head. "No! I just… Push myself onto people. I'm nothing like myself." Marshall's frown stretches back to his crooked smile, holding his hands.

"I promise I won't take advantage if it comes to that."

Gumball sighs, finally giving in. "Alright, when do you want to leave."

"Whenever its night time. When do you need to be back?"

"I told Peppermint that I'll probably be gone until tomorrow. Just in case you wanted to do something tonight, which I knew, you would because you're a vampire and all. You have those light potions now though.

"Yeah, but I got those for my concerts in the day time so I don't have to wear my giant hat, or carry around an umbrella every time. I prefer night concerts, but the cloud people like to party in the day time, and they like my music so I can get paid even more by the day partiers."

Gumball rolls his eyes, smiling a little. "I only experienced one of your concerts, and I thought your music was nice. I can relate to some of it."

"Awww Gummypuss likes my music~" Marshall coos, placing his hands on his hips, getting a blush from Gumball for the hundredth time today.

"Hush," He sharply remarks, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with the vampire.

"You know, we have more alike than you think" Marshall said more seriously.

"I know Marshall. It's just our kingdoms don't necessarily get along. That's why if your helping me rule my kingdom, we have to keep the news away from everyone but the candy people and maybe the girls."

"Ugh don't bring seriousness into our cute talk," Marshall pouts. "You know we are both sort of dark. You can get into some pretty dangerous stuff. Like that time you helped me get Hambo back, and when you made the dead candy people into zombies!" Marshall laughs, taking his hands off of the candy prince's hips, secretly making Gumball a little disappointment. "I don't see why you're so uptight all the time when you have the opportunity to be as cool as yours truly," Marshall smartly remarks, gesturing to himself. Gumball rolls his eyes.

"Because you're not as bad as you think you are. I understand that you've been through a lot, and so have I. I do dangerous stuff, yes. But I'm not much of a fighter. I need to set a good example for my precious candy people. They are very delicate, and violence is never the answer for them. I'm posing as their role model. So you should stop giving me crap for being so uptight. I have to while I'm in my kingdom."

"Alright, Alright cutie. I'm sorry." Marshall had to admit, he was calling Gumball soft. He was actually pretty tuff, but he has to act uncool for his soft candy people. He wondered why the prince wasn't like them.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have to use the restroom." Gumball heads back up the ladder, going to Marshall's bathroom. The vampire watches him disappear into the other room, and sighs. He wants to treat him like his boyfriend already. He wants to wrap his arms around him and kiss him randomly. Gumball never really pushes him away when he does small stuff like place his hands on his hips or tiny waist, or calls him pet names. Maybe he won't do anything if he cranks it up a notch. He nods to give his thoughts approval, and takes his axe guitar into his hand, and floats up in the air. He starts to play one of his songs. He actually wrote it about Gumball, but he made sure that it wasn't that noticeable.

Gumball heard the faint strumming of the guitar, and Marshall's deep, soothing voice from downstairs and smiles to himself, starting to hum to the familiar toon. He was looking at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair down into slight bangs, to see what looked better. He thought the conversation was getting awkward, so he decided to make up an excuse to leave. He left his gummy hair down a little, making side swooped bangs. He was going to wait until the song was done until he went back downstairs. He quietly sneaks out of the restroom, deciding that a little snooping never hurt no one.

He studied the wads of paper on his bright red bed, and picks up a piece, silently un-crumpling it, and smiles to himself as he sees an attempted song lyric. He read through it before picking up another piece, and soon he started looking through all of them. He did recognize most of the songs were about love, which made his stomach twist a little. Was he writing about him? The more he read through the papers, the more he pieced together their meanings. It became obvious that they were about the prince. Some even mentioned pink hair, violet eyes, and things about having too many responsibilities. The poems talked about the small things he wanted to do to him, like treat him like his own. Gumball blushes at the words, "my prince" in one of the songs. There was even personal information like things about having to watch the people that were close to him die, and how much it hurt to know he'll just be lonely again in the future. Gumball knew how it felt. He was over a thousand years old, and had to watch many people go. Being immortal was more of a curse than it was a blessing. But he had to admit, he was becoming numb to it. Marshall was always there through the thousand years. They were best friends at one point, but Gumball became more serious about his work, and they grew apart. Gumball was actually stronger than the vampire mentally. He felt bad for the emotional king. Maybe it's because Marshall was going through depression? The thought of him struggling with all these thoughts made Gumball's brow furrow.

The bubblegum prince didn't notice the dead silence in the room, for his thoughts were too loud to let him. Then he felt a small, warm breath hit his ear and neck, as the breeze turned into words.

"Getting a little nosey, aren't you Bubba?" the voice whispered. Gumball's heart stopped, dropping the papers that were caressed in his hands. They flew to the floor, and Gumball quickly turns around to see a vampire standing only an inch away from his face. Damn, he was quiet. Gumball jerks away from him, his hands flying up like he was caught in a murder.

"Marshall! I-I'm sorry, I was just curious, and-" his quivering lip attempted to spit out before he was quickly interrupted.

"It's okay I understand, those are just song ideas," Marshall shrugged it off like it was nothing. He actually was as terrified as Gumball, because he was expressing his feelings in those crumpled notes. Gumball could tell that it wasn't okay by the way he's biting down on his lip, and the look in his avoiding eyes. Gumball's eyes went from terrified, to sympathetic. He goes back up to him, and places his arms under his, bringing him into a hug. Marshall doesn't move for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arms around the prince's waist. Gumball felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach when Marshall rests his head on his shoulder. It was comforting. He never really realized Marshall was always there for him way back then, and now he's back, hopefully for good.

"…I'm sorry for everything you're going through," Gumball says bluntly, trying not to sound affected by his words. But Marshall nuzzles deeper into the crook of Gumball's neck, making him tense up to not sound nervous.

"You make me forget…" Marshall's voice vibrates Gumball's skin. Gumball almost wanted to moan at the simple words. He really meant that much to Marshall.

"If I really do, I don't want you to ever leave me, okay?" Gumball remarks, sounding really serious, even though what he said sounded rather childish. Marshall smiles at the words, Gumball not being able to see it because his face was over his shoulder.

"Hopefully I'll be able to," he sweetly remarked, melting Gumball's heart a little. Gumball hugs onto him tighter, not wanting to let go. He had to admit, he was acting a little feminine, but he couldn't help it. Marshall delicately smiles, and turns his face to his bubblegum neck, giving it a few gentle kisses, before moving up his jawline, to his mouth. When Marshall felt his warm, puffy feeling lips gently brush his cold thin ones, he shudders a little, craving them intensely. He connects his lips to his, pressing them together. Gumball deepens it, tilting his head a little while their lips moved together in a slow, soothing rhythm. Marshall's fangs gently graze his lip, making gumball open his mouth a little, letting the vampire enter into it with his long, slick tongue. Gumball moans, and gently sucks on it before combining his tongue with his. Marshall loved Gumball's sweet bubblegum flavor, and he wanted more of it. He could feel the crotch of his pants get a little tight as he explored Gumball's mouth, savoring the flavor.

The prince could feel the vampire's arousal brush against his leg, and smirked a little. He let Marshall lick around his mouth some more before pulling away quickly. Marshall whines, his face heated, along with the rest of his body, and his mouth coated in saliva. They were both breathless, but wanted more. To Marshall's surprise, he felt gumball snake his warm hand up his tank top, feeling the ripples of his cold slim muscles, and made his way to one of his nipples, gently twisting it in his hand. He bent down to his knees, pulling his shirt up with his other hand so he could flick the other one with his tongue. Marshall gasps, a blush powdering his face as he intertwined his long fingers into Prince Gumball's hair, avoiding his little crown. The prince starts to gently suck on the one he's been teasing with his hand, and led his now free hand to his clothed crotch. He takes his time undoing the button, and zipper, struggling a little with it. Marshall was surprised this was even happening. If anything, he thought he would be making the first move on the pink prince, but apparently not. But whatever, he wasn't going to let him top him in the future. He was getting a little impatient with him as he took his time getting his pants down. His member was so hard; it felt like it was going to rip through. He wanted those pink, puffy lips to devour his rock hard cock.

While he was drooling at the thought, he felt his cock finally spring up, welcoming Gumball with twitching excitement. The cool air hit his flesh, making him shiver. Gumball's eyes widen at the sight.

"y-you're… so big," Gumball stutters out, eyeing it in what looked like amazement. Marshall did a sly smirk, grabbing it so he could give a few smacks to Gumball's face. The pink prince blushed, flinching every time it hit him.

"I knew you'd like it~" Marshall cooed, placing his solid tip to the side of Gumball's wet, warm mouth. To his surprise, Gumball's narrowed violet orbs looked up at him, giving him a small smirk while he took Marshall's hand off of his member so he could grab a hold of it. He gently flicks his tongue over the tip of it, tasting its saltiness. He gently sucks the tip into his mouth, smoothly humming around it. Marshall throws his head back, and moans loudly, trying his hardest not to fuck the hell out of his beautiful, sensitive face. Gumball starts to suck more into his mouth while rubbing his tongue along the bottom shaft.

Marshall looked down at him, seeing he was still looking. Who knew there was this side to the stuck up prince! Marshall liked it, even though it worried him how Gumball knew how to do this. He felt his mouth move further down on his arousal, feeling him swallow around it as he started to deep throat him. He gagged a little, but eventually got used to it, and moved his head slowly up and down, coating it with his saliva. Marshall watched his cock disappear and reappear from Gumball's skilled mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to thrust. He clasped onto Gumball's hair, slowly thrusting into his mouth, making Gumball's nose crinkle and gag some more. The prince's eyes eventually close, as Marshall holds his head in one spot and starts quickly thrusting into his face. Gumball felt like he was going to fall back so he places his hands on the floor, letting out a small whine as his mouth was fucked. Marshall started to quicken his pace, and his member started to twitch, and leak pre-cum, which was eventually swallowed by the prince. Soon, Marshall held Gumball's head all the way down on his cock, and ropes of cum started to shoot down his throat, taking the bubblegum prince by surprise. The spurts kept coming, and Gumball wasn't able to swallow fast enough, so he just let it ooze out the sides of his mouth. Once Marshall rode out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out of Gumballs mouth, strings of saliva, and salty fluids still connecting them.

Marshall blushed while looking down at the flustered prince, the white, salty liquid running down his chin. Gumball started to lick off what he could, his face red from embarrassment. The sight made Marshall get hard all over again. His crooked smile came back to his sweat coated face.

"I didn't know they made cream filled Gumballs~" He teased seductively, licking his lips. Gumball's eyes widen, and snapped his head back to his direction. His face turned even redder, and he wiped off his face before weakly standing up. He was obviously hard but his words didn't show it.

"J-just because you said that, I'm not going to drink with you, or help you with your second erection" He slurred, his mouth a little numb. Marshall frowns, kicking his pants and boxers off of his feet.

"But Bubba…"

"Nnope." He crosses his arms, looking away from him. Maybe as well ought to put your clothes back on. You're lucky I even did anything." Marshall growls.

"You're still going to a bar with me tonight."

"I'll think about it."

Marshall huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say my prince~ I'll talk you into it eventually."

"We'll see Marshall," Gumball smartly replies, turning his back on him so he could smile at the words "My prince."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! i want to thank you for the nice comments! it really inspires me to write more, and I'm super glad people are enjoying it! I promise my fics will improve, but this is nowhere close to over. Sorry if you don't like yaoi, I forgot to warn you about that, plus it might be horrible sense its my first lemon . Sorry for any grammar mistakes! thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball jolted up from dozing off, a small piece of paper stuck to his face. The light of his office made him cringe. He quickly pulled the small velvet paper off his forehead and set it back on the desk. His weak off was over with, and it was back to work. It's the middle of the day, and the castle was swarming with busy candy people, including Gumball. He already had breakfast with Wild Berry Prince to discuss important matters, and visited all the candy people that needed advice, or any other kind of help. They literally were like his children, and he loved every single one of them, just as much as they do him, but they really are time consuming. He even had a candy meeting to tell everyone that they were soon going to have two rulers instead of just a prince. He was usually this busy every day, but his break made him realize how much he was 'slaving away.'

He looked down at the papers he was looking through from the Fire Kingdom, and some rather disturbing love letters from Ice Queen. He groans, reading through it, until he saw that the Fire kingdom finally wanted to make peace. He does an impressed expression, and signed the paper, before pulling out a clean piece from his purple candy desk drawer to write them a kind letter, telling them how much he appreciated the offer. Maybe Flame Prince will finally forgive him, and will stop being so jealous.

The last time the Vampire king, and the candy prince saw each other, it was at a bar in the Lumpy space kingdom. Apparently, there was a party going on that the prince didn't know about there, and it was all part of Marshall Lee's plan. Marshall talked Gumball into getting on the dance floor with him, and he got to show off his moves nobody knew he had. He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for drinking as much as he did. He didn't really remember much after that. He just remembered waking up in his own pink, empty bed with another shirt of Marshall's on.

His thoughts were interrupted by his door smoothly opening, revealing the little peppermint maid with a clip board held delicately in her gloved hands. "Hello sir, sorry for interrupting you," She smoothly apologized.

Gumball sat up in his chair, standing the papers up to pat them into a nice, even stack. "Oh Pep, you apologize too much. You weren't interrupting." He warmly smiles at her. She smiles back, and pulls some papers off of the clip board to give to him.

"Alright your Majesty, I just wanted to tell you that you need to plan the cleanup around AAA," She says sweetly. Gumball took the papers and looked over them. He forgot about the idea he had that dealt with cleaning up the remains of the terrible Mushroom War. Damage, and rubbish has been scattered around the land of AAA for ages, and he thought it was finally time to do something about it so he could make it a nicer place to live, and can leave the terrible memories behind. There will always be the mutants in caves, and other dark places, but they couldn't really do anything about that.

"Thank you, Peppermint, I'll have this to you in an hour," he replied, giving her the papers he already been through. She nods, taking them sweetly into her hands.

"Thank you your highness, call for me if you need anything." She walked out, leaving Gumball alone with his work. He started making invitations for the cleanup. The first ones were going out to Fiona and Cake. He made sure to give them the most dangerous places so they won't complain about the task being boring, and not a challenge. The rest were to some 'happy to help' candy people. After that he wrote to the other kingdoms to see if anyone was willing to help with this big deed.

An hour later, he gave the invitations to Peppermint maid, and headed upstairs to his room so he could change into his lab clothes. When he strode into the big, pink decorated bedroom, the only light tinting his room was through the balcony windows, but the curtains were slightly over one side of the doors. He switched on the light, seeing that there were more people than just him in the room. He rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him, and crossed his arms.

Marshall was lying on the bed with his furry little white zombie cat in his arms, gently stroking its head. He was wearing his usual plaid shirt, and blue skinny jeans. The cat's black eyes looked over at Gumball and gave a pleasant sounding meow before jumping off of his owner to rub her body around PG's pant leg. The thought of the cat being a zombie, freaked Gumball out a little, but he learned that she's harmless.

He gave up trying to look upset and looked down at the cat. "Hey Schwable haven't seen you in a while," he cooed, scooping her up in his arms. Marshall's crooked smile widened as he floated over to Gumball, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"She missed you so I took her with me," the vampire says, petting under her chin.

"You know you could use the front door, Marshall. What if Peppermint found you in here?"

"I memorized your daily schedule," he admitted, sounding rather accomplished. Gumball just rolled his eyes. "Plus I like to surprise you~"

"Whatever you say, I need to get back to work. I need to do some business in my lab."

"Aren't you forgetting something Gumball?" Marshall placed a hand on the prince's hip.

"Not that I know of," Gumball murmurs, looking down at the vibrating creature in his arms.

"What about this? Your answer," He bluntly replied, sounding rather insulting. Gumball looked up in realization.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now. Well I need to teach you some things about the kingdom before we say yes anything."

"Yeah sure, how hard could it be?" Marshall shrugged, crossing his arms while pushing his hip out a bit. Gumball grunts.

"You better take this seriously," The bubblegum prince warned.

"I'm going to I promise, and Marshall Lee the vampire king doesn't break his promises," He proudly remarked.

"mhm… You didn't do the bet."

"I haven't seen you since you were drunk! You started getting super seductive, and I had to take you home before you got gang banged! Then you threw up on your shirt, so I changed you, and left. Then you slept for what seemed like two days." Gumball's face turned hot and he put down the cat to rub his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry about that…"

"Yeah, you should be," Marshall joked. "Besides I'm working for you now, soooo," he trails off.

"Alright, alright I said I'm sorry. I'm also letting you live in the candy kingdom, and you have maids, and junk. Plus you get to sleep in the same room with me," He points out while looking through his closet for his old lab coat.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll be surrounded by edible little people." Gumball paused, setting his lab coat down.

"Okay, step one of ruling this kingdom. You must be kind to the candy people. You have to learn their nature, and understand them so you can help with their problems, and protect them in the best and most safe way possible," Gumball strictly informs through gritted teeth, standing up straight.

"Ugh, I won't be able to fucking learn every little thing about them!" Marshall groans.

"Step two, you will not cuss in this kingdom, and you must have a 'can do' attitude. You must be a good role model," Gumball adds, ignoring Marshall's sour remarks.

"What is this, pre-school?" Marshall grunts, sitting in the air with his arms crossed while gently chewing on his lip.

"Step three, you must dress formally like a royal, sense you are in fact going to be a second king."

"Do I have to wear girly pink shi-… stuff," Marshall sarcastically hissed. "I'll just suck the color out of it, along with that pretty pink face of yours~"

Gumball's face turned into an annoyed smile, his nose twitching a little. "No, colors don't matter." He gave him a cold stare, Making Marshall actually flinch. It was hard not to look away, even though Gumball sort of reminded him of an adorable angry pink rabbit. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I'll simply ban you from the kingdom, and not give you the opportunity. I can just create someone else. I'm almost there, so don't think I'm afraid to go to plan B."

"Jeez, okay! Whatever, you just started throwing rules at me! I don't have to do this; I have better things to do! I can just go hang out with Fi instead, that's way more fun than looking after full grown candy people who can barely tie their shoes!" Marshall hissed at the angry prince. Gumball was taken aback, and he just stared at him, his mouth forming a line, but his eyes looked upset. He didn't say anything for a long time. An awkward silence swooshed over the room until he finally sighs.

"You don't understand how important this is to me…" Gumball whispered, looking down at the dark pink floor. Marshall sighs, walking up to him so he could wrap his arms around him, but Gumball viciously nudged them off. Marshall could see a tear roll down the candy prince's pink cheek, and he felt awful for what he said. He understood the candy people were different, and it was in their nature to be like children. He felt like he was being racist toward them, and he needed to control himself, especially if it affects his sweet Gumball. He might've been over reacting, but he just figured it was to get his point across.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of that. I love the candy people, and I would never harm them. They can be annoying sometimes, but I understand that the way they act is in their nature. I'll stop joking in that way, I didn't know that would hurt your feelings," Marshall sighs, keeping a fair distance away from Gumball. The apology made him cringe from all the niceness. How will he survive talking like this all the time?

The candy prince huffed, looking up at him with unshed tears flooding his eyes. "Do you really mean it?" he sniffs.

"Of course I mean it," He smiles faintly. Gumball blushes, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve so he didn't look like he was crying anymore. He didn't know why he turned so emotional, even though he always got offended when someone insulted his people, but he usually just got pissed. Maybe it was because he said that he had better things to do. It sort of sounded like he didn't need Gumball, which hurt, even though that's what he said to Marshall with the whole 'plan B' thing.

"We can do this later…" He murmured, turning around to grab his jacket, and glasses off his desk. He slid off his princely jacket, throwing it to the ground so he could slip on his lab coat. He placed the glasses on his head, and head out the door. Marshall's slender fingers gripped around the candy prince's bicep, pulling him back into a tight embrace. Gumball huffs, his face pressed against the vampire's chest.

"Marshall Lee, I need to get back to work," He grunts, his glasses slowly making their way down his face.

"And I need a hug," he softly replies, his head resting on his. Gumball rolls his eyes, trying to snake out of his hold. Marshall finally let go.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. Schwable can stay here for now."

"Whatever, just don't mess up my work." He heads out the door, Marshall floating behind him. On the way there, a little candy person ran up to them, looking at Marshall in amazement.

"Mr. Lee! I love you!" she cheered, jumping up and down while her bow flopped on top of her blue candy head. Marshall smirks, bending down to pat her head.

"I'm guessing you're a fan of my music~" he smoothly replies. She quickly nods her head.

"Next time I see you, can you sign my album?" she plays with her skirt, looking away from him. He could tell she was excited.

"Sure baby, I'll be here~" he gave her a wink before floating back up, seeing that Gumball already left. His eyes narrow and he heads to the lab.

Gumball was already at one of his desks, working away. Marshall stops floating and walks up to him, sitting at the edge of the table. There were strange, pastel colored crystals all over the desk with different shapes and sizes. He had a magnifying glass to a small green one in his hand, studying it. He looked so cute in his lab glasses. He placed the magnifying glass aside to jot down some things before wheeling his chair to the desk next to him to get a small hammer, and a container. He rolled back over to the crystals, and started smashing the one that he had in his hand. He brushed the remains into the container, and went back over to another desk with a bunch of beakers, and stuff. He poured the powder into one of them that had a clear, sizzling liquid in it. He put his hand over top of it to shake it. It started to glow, and the sizzling calmed down. He looked at it, and nodded, setting it down to go back over to his main desk to write more stuff down.

Marshall had no idea what the glob he was doing, so he decided to watch Gumball's rat science instead. "Do you just run around doing science stuff all day in here? Just watching you makes my brain hurt."

Gumball nods, glancing over at him. "It's part of my duties. But you'll mainly be keeping up to date on what's going on, set up meetings, and help the candy people. You can also help me with this kind of stuff by fetching materials, or just being my assistant. When you're used to how things go, and know what's good for the kingdom, you can do a lot more. The only reason you can't run your own meetings, is because people from outside the candy kingdom will see you, and it could start a whole war," Gumball keeps rambling on about what Marshall could and could not do, and the vampire's eyes widen on how much the pink prince can talk without even taking a breath. Like holy shit, how does he have this much energy?

"Okay Gummy, I get the idea. I know what it's like to run a kingdom, this one can't be that hard," he explains, tossing a test tube back in forth in his hands. Gumball sighs.

"Sorry," he says, placing his hands on the desk with test tubes. "I'm just nervous when it comes to stuff like this. I sort of have trust issues."

"Who can blame you? You've been through a lot of betrayal in your life."

"I don't remember telling you any of this junk." Gumball looks over at Marshall, still tossing the tube around.

"Fiona tells me everything she finds out about you," he admits, looking back at him with his famous smirk. "She had a thing for you, and I think she still does, so when she wants to talk about you, she came to me. Cake got annoyed with her, but I found some stuff rather interesting that you've been hiding from me through the years." Prince Gumball blushes, and looks away.

"I can't trust that girl with any secrets," he grunts. "She's usually part of my missions, or search, so it's hard to hide information from her. So I gave up, and now she knows a whole bunch about my secret life. But! I still have a lot more secrets that nobody knows about." He put his finger to his lips smiling lips. The king frowns.

"Will you ever tell me?" Marshall pushes, feeling disappointed.

"No silly, my life is my biss. But, when I die, you can have my adventure journal, and read all that your heart desire."

"Gumball, don't say shit like 'when I die.' I'm probably dying before you," Marshall hissed.

"Okay, lets change the subject then," Gumball quirks up, going back to his crushing, and pouring. He can sure change his emotions fast. Marshall just rolls his eyes, floating off the chair to sit in the air instead, still fiddling with the test tube.

Gumball eventually crushes all the crystals, and mixed them with the clear substance he mixed the other one with. He pours all the liquid into a medal pan, walking it over to the pink oven in the corner of the room, placing it in it, and turned it on.

"Alright, it will be done by tomorrow," The prince finally says, breaking the silence while walking back over to Marshall, who felt like jumping with glee, knowing he didn't have to sit there no longer.

"Alright, well I'm going to run my cat back to the house and I'll be back over here, okay?"

"Can I just come with you? Maybe have some fun tonight?" Gumball shyly suggested. Marshall laughs a little, thinking Gumball acted so adorable when nervous.

"Of course, Gummy~" Marshall purrs, swiftly floating over to him to place a soft kiss to his head, and headed out of the room to get his cat. Gumball warmly smiles, following far behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

His heart was banging out of his chest, as his stomach flipped around in his body. His bubblegum hair was being pulled back by the strong gusts of wind as his sweaty hands latched onto the black, rough fur underneath of him. He did not like this, not one bit. Why did he let that damned vampire talk him into this? His Legs squeezed onto Marshall's sides while his slender bat body flew higher up in the air, causing Gumball's weight to shift.

"M-Marshall! Take me down!" Gumball shrieked, shutting his eyes tightly so he couldn't see how far off the ground he was.

"What's wrong Bubba?" Marshall's muzzle stretched into a sharp smile. His large bat ears were pinned against his head, so he could glide faster through the air. "You afraid of heights?" Gumball's face was pressed close in between Marshall's shoulder blades, allowing the fur to cover his face.

"N-now I am!" he whined loud enough for him to hear. His marrow seemed so much more graceful. Marshall did somewhat of a smirk.

"Alright, alright I'm taking you down," He snickered, his wings folding to his sides so he could plummet down. The cold wind hit Gumball hard, the Black tank top he had on flying everywhere. Marshall opened his wings back up, causing them to stop at a halt, making the horrified prince jerk.

Soon, they floated safely to the ground. Gumball was shaking from the cold, and looked up from the heap of fur, seeing a clear, grassy meadow. The night sky was beautiful tonight. The grass was bathed with the moonlight. Gumball was here before, but never this late at night. It was rather romantic, he had to admit. He jumped off of Marshall's back to look around, a smile creeping up on his face.

"It's so beautiful out," he says, pulling his arms to his chest for warmth. His skinny jeans weren't doing much for him either. Marshall swiftly turned back to his normal form, coming up beside him to put his arm around Gumball's waist.

"Like you," He teased, puckering his lips at him. Gumball pushed his face away, laughing.

"Oh hush." He walked forward, spinning around a little. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"You needed a break, and I thought that this was the perfect place." He slowly followed beside him. Gumball twirled around to look at the slim vampire for a moment, a smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything," the prince says, drifting his gaze to the night sky. The moonlight his face beautifully, making the vampire blush.

"I'll have to say the same to you," Marshall replies, a soft smiling grazing his face.

"Nonsense, Marshall." He turned to him, and grabs onto his hands softly. "You make me feel alive again!" He pulled him in, and fell back on the soft grass with him. Marshall laughs and rolls to the other side of him.

"I feel the same way." He looks at him with his famous smirk.

"How so?" He looks back at him, reaching for his hand again. Marshall delicately held it.

"Well, you just make me feel alive, even though I'm not… Can I tell you something?"

"Well, of course." Marshall takes in a deep breath and exhales, looking up at the sky. You could see his breath fill the air around his mouth like smoke. "Before I became friends with you again, I've been going through a lot of shit. My mind kept bringing up the past, and I tried to kill myself many times." Gumball's eyes widen, but kept quiet so he could continue.

"I could never bring myself to do it, so I decided to self-harm instead. I used to hold my arms out to the sun until I got terrible blisters, and burns. I tried to stop the habit by drowning out my thoughts with music. It helped a little bit, but not fully." Marshall had a sympathetic smile on his face, like he was trying to hold back his tears with it. Gumball reached over with his free hand to caress the vampire's cheek. Marshall turned his head to nuzzle into it.

"Marshall…" Gumball whispered. Marshall sniffed.

"I'm better now Gumball, I swear I am," the king stuttered out, unshed tears finally coating his eyes. Gumball silently shifted closer to him, and rested Marshall's head on his chest, so he could cry into it. Marshall happily accepted his offer.

"I have my scars too," Gumball whispered, gently petting his jet black hair. Marshall sniffs, his eyes and nose running down his face when he cranks his head up to look at Gumball.

The candy prince slightly shifts so he could tug at the rim of his pants, his hip bone now exposed. There were shiny, white, somewhat delicate lines littering the skin. Marshall sniffed again, looking down at them. They were a little hard to see, but the moonlight made them stick out quite a bit.

Gumball quickly sheathes them, beginning to feel a little self-conscious. Marshall looks back up at him with sympathy.

"I didn't know these things bothered you…"

"I'm just better at hiding it is all. Does that make me stronger? I don't know," Gumball trailed off, looking down at him while running his hand back through his hair. Marshall hugged onto his waist tighter before reaching down to pull the rim down again so he could gently plant a kiss on his hipbone. Gumball shivers at the touch, and smiled down at him, trying not to break into tears. He never showed his emotions to anyone, and he wasn't going to start with Marshall.

"It doesn't really get to me, I now understand that life comes, and goes and there's going to be obstacles on the way. It took me two hundred and fifty years to notice that, but at least I know now."

"How old are you Bubba? I know everyone thinks your 18 but that's clearly not true."

"Tell me first," he replies. Marshall sits up, smirking. He knew Gumball was trying to change the subject, but he didn't really care. He didn't want a feeling's jam anyway.

"Alright sassy pants," Marshall jokes. "1,005 years." Gumball nods.

"You win, you're older."

"Tell me by how much."

"Don't tell anyone. But I'm 827," Gumball chuckles, falling back in the grass, getting tired of holding his head up. Marshall smiled, rolling onto the solid ground on his side, holding his head up with his cold hand.

"You're making me sound like an old man," Marshall snickers.

"We're both old men," the prince jokes, placing his hand back on the vampire's cheek. "You're just older."

"Don't tell me that. What if my lifespan is longer than yours?"

"Yeah, well. You're immortal. I think that my time is near by the way I'm feeling."

"Gummy, you still look like a kid. If you had a normal 100 year lifespan, you would be 18."

"Marshy, my lifespan and looks are two different things. Who knows, I could die tomorrow from old age. The candy people live around the normal lifespan, and I'm a candy person."

"Ugh stop talking about this."

` "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone, promise," Gumball coos, placing a kiss on the vampire's cheek. Marshall took the opportunity, and moved his head so he could kiss the bubblegum prince on his soft, craving lips. PG didn't necessarily complain. He pulled Marshall's slender body on top of him, deepening it while tangling his fingers into his jet black hair. Marshall did a slight purr, deepening the kiss while pressing his chest against his. He glides his long snakelike tongue across Gumball's bottom lip, causing them to spread apart a little to allow it to explore the inside of his moist mouth. Gumball let out a soft moan, intertwining their tongues together like they were fighting for some kind of dominance. Marshall grasps onto Gumball's arms to pin them above his head. He held both of the delicate hands with one of his so he could trail his other one up Gumball's jacket and shirt. Gumball shivered at the cold touch, and moved his head, causing the vampire to lick his cheek. Gumball giggled at the vampire's confused look as he pulled away from his face, still pinning his arms.

"What makes you think you can do more than kissing?" he teases.

"Aww, come on babe, I've been good…"

"No you haven't! Anyway, I should be heading back. I need to wake up super early for a meeting with LSP"

"Hmph," Marshall protests, crossing his arms in a playful pout. "You're no fun." He spins around and turns into his giant bat creature. "But I guess I have to listen to my prince," he teased, his voice way deeper, and demonic sounding. Gumball blushes, and lets out a chuckle before climbing onto Marshall's back. Marshall's massive wings launched them into the chilled air, and off they went to the Candy Kingdom.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone, sorry I haven't really been updating this as often as I should. But I would like to thank you for the helpful advice, and lovely comments! Next chapter will be a slight time lapse, because this story is moving way to slow. Also if anyone has any ideas on what they want to happen go ahead and tell me! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for not posting in a long time. Hope ya'll still reading! There is a lemon near the end, so if you don't like that, don't read it. I just know some people just read fancfics for them, so I decided to throw some in there. enjoy! ^^**

It's been a few months, and Marshall was finally known as the second ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and Gumball was now King Gumball, even though his friends still called him prince. The candy people took the news well, and grew even fonder of Marshall. They were no longer filled with fear of him, and looked at him as another role model. Gumball got onto him quite a bit about not setting the right example, but Marshall was always trying to change stuff up a bit to make things more exciting.

Marshall was in their office. There were two desks, and you definitely could tell which one was whose. Marshall's was black with red lining, and his name was on a silver plaque in the front of it. It was actually rather organized, and there was a picture of Gumball and him placed off to the side in a silver frame. Gumball's hasn't changed. It was purple with pink lining, and had a gold plaque for his name in the front. It was mainly made of candy like the rest of the kingdom. Marshall just wanted to put his own style into it. There were three pictures, and one of them was of Marshall and him at a movie night a couple weeks back at Fi's tree house.

The vampire was going through papers like usual. Gumball only used his desk for things that needed his signature, or approval. He's mainly in his lab, running around the kingdom to help the candy people, or going to meetings all over Aaa. Marshall was actually upset about this. He thought he was going to be able to spend more time with him during work, but he's spending more time with the candy people than anyone. If Gumball's too busy in the lab, Marshall has to attend to them. He doesn't necessarily mind. He loves their cheers for him, and the way they adore his music. Gumball had a lot more free time though. He was able to get the job done before six if not sooner. Marshall knew how much he appreciated his hard work by the candy king's mood. He was in higher spirits, and was full of energy most of the time.

Marshall Lee's thoughts were interrupted by the office door flying open. His lover dashed behind him to hug around his neck.

"Hey babe, you almost done? I'm thinking about baking you a red velvet cake tonight, would you like that?" The candy king chimed out. He just got back from a mushroom war clean up, how does he have this much energy. The vampire snickers, running his hand over Gumball's, brushing over his wedding ring.

"Mmm, just three more things, better starting making it, because I'm starving," Marshall purrs out.

"Aww, why didn't you eat anything? Pep would've happily fetched you something. The kitchen has plenty of things you can eat."

"I only want to eat what you feed me," Marshall moaned, flicking his tongue at him. Gumball chuckles and climbs into his lap, burying his head into his neck.

"Why's that?" he mumbles through his skin.

"I'm able to have you as dessert," the vampire teased, getting a blush out of the bubblegum king.

"Is that so?" He soon smirked, tracing a delicate finger down the vampire's chest.

"Yeah, and don't deny it. You've been way more fun lately. You always want to go out to parties, and stuff every night."

"Well, you made me realize how uptight I am." He reached up to kiss his cold cheek. The vampire bent his head down to kiss his pink lover on the lips. Gumball happily kissed back before pulling away.

"Tonight we're staying here, okay?" PG replied while rolling off of his lap. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He struts out of the room, leaving Marshall Alone. He smiles to himself, shaking his head. He continued to go through his leftover work.

After an hour, Marshall finally finished and he was heading to the kitchen. Gumball's cake was already in the oven, and he was humming one of Marshall's catchy songs while looking at a check list to see if he finished all of his tasks for the day. The vampire smiles, and floated over to him and hugged around his waist. Gumball jumps a little before realizing who it was and chuckled. Marshall deeply kissed Gumball's neck before gently lapping the bubblegum skin with his skilled tongue. Gumball did a small moan before playfully pushing him away.

"Did you get all your work done?" Gumball protested, a joking tone pulling at his voice. Marshall nodded, floating back a little.

"Yeah in fact I did. Now stop pushing me away," Marshall pouted, crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Gumball coos, going over to him and gently pulled on his pant leg to signal him to come down. He obeyed him, instantly hugging onto him, and lifted him onto the dining table. The candy king's eyes widen, placing his hands on Marshall's chest.

"Why are you so clingy today?" Gumball gasps. Marshall just shrugged, burying his face into his neck again.

"I missed you," he muffled, making his neck heat up. Gumball smirks.

"I wasn't even gone for a whole day, Marshall."

"Too long…" Gumball laughs, pulling him away, placing both hands on his cold, pale cheeks.

"You're so cute."

"Stop pushing me away Bonnibeau!" Marshall whines.

"We're not making love here, Marshall." Marshall starts groaning again.

"I've been waiting all day, Gumball."

"Maybe later, okay?"

"Why are you such a tease?"

Gumball shrugged, smiling halfheartedly. "I just thought you would like a challenge is all." Marshall instantly went from upset to humored. He broke out laughing before pushing the pink king down on the round table, and pinned him there.

"Babe, you know you can't challenge me, I can take whatever I want," He teasingly hummed into Gumball's ear. "You know I'm bad." Instead of trembling in fear, Gumball just let out a small laugh.

"That's no way to treat a king," Gumball jokes. "You're not bad, Marshy. You're just a sensitive cuddly, show off." Marshall frowns.

"I'm not a show off. And I'm only sensitive when it comes to shit like my past. I wouldn't be if Simone survived the crazy." His fists clenched a little harder onto Gumball's wrists, but Gumball just shushed him.

"I love your sensitivity, and show off attitude, even though it gives me quite a lot of competition," Gumball cooed. Marshall just did a small playful growl.

"Yet I picked you out of everyone, because you're so delicious, and sexy." Marshall joked before he bent down, gently grazing his fangs across gumball's collarbone, making the candy king shudder. Marshall smirked before lightly puncturing the delicate bubblegum skin, and slowly draining the pink from the small spot, making it turn gray, and pulled away before Gumball could jerk around and protest.

"Aah! Marshall, that hurt!" Bonnibeau cried, trying to push Marshall off, but he didn't budge. His collarbone stung a little, but he was used to it. His lower half was basically covered with them. It was Marshall's way of giving hickeys, obviously.

"I have to make sure your marked, so everyone knows your mine," Marshall teased. "You have more admirers than me." Gumball glared at him.

"You're so full of it," he grunts. The buzzing of a timer rang through the air, making both of them jump. Marshall finally let go of Gumball so he could attend to his cake. He shakily stood up, and rubbed his wrists before making his way to the oven. While he prepared it, Marshall just floated around, and lounged back, taking in the lovely smell.

"A lot of people really do like you, you know. Simo- I mean Ice Queen is in love with you. Fionna obsesses over you. Many princes and princesses are too," Marshall sighs. "Makes me wonder why you chose me out of everyone."

Gumball smiles, but didn't look up from his work. "Ice Queen loves everyone. Including you Marshall if that's what you're upset about. I think the reason she likes me more is because I'm an easier target, and she gets a sonly vibe from you." Marshall glances at him.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Maybe you should talk to her more, and try to remind her of Simone. Maybe remind her of Hambo, and stuff. Anyway, you have way more admirers than me. Literally everybody in Aaa is attracted to you in some way." He finished putting on pink icing, and some cut up strawberries. The vampire smiles and floated over to him. He hugged around his waist, and buries his face into his shoulder, inhaling his bubblegum scent.

Gumball tilts his head back so he could kiss Marshall on the forehead. "You know I love you, right?" Gumball whispers. He reaches his arm up to coil it into Marshall's hair. Marshall nods, running his fingers up and down his stomach.

"I love you too," the vampire muffles out, nuzzling further into his shoulder. He stared at the beautiful crafted cake. Gumball really had a gift at baking. It was actually pretty big, and the blood red icing was smoothly smeared all over the cake so you couldn't even see the batter. Then the strawberries formed a somewhat crown on the top of it. Marshall pecked Gumball's cheek before pulling away. He got two plates, two forks, and a knife to cut the cake with. He gave the knife to Gumball, and set the plates on the table. The candy king set the cake in the middle of the table after cutting it. He cut all the pieces evenly, but there was one piece with a slice going through it, and Gumball put one of the half slices on his own plate, while he gave Marshall a full one.

They both sat down, and Marshall stabbed a strawberry with his fork, and slowly drained the color out of it. Gumball started to cut his up, and started eating it. The vampire's eyes narrow, studying his lover. When Gumball noticed, he looked right back at him.

"What is it?" He muffled, placing a hand over his mouth so he could finish chewing.

"Why are you eating less? Like, not just with this, but with everything?" Marshall questioned, looking at Gumball with worry. Gumball just shrugged.

"My appetite decreased is all." he looked away from him.

"Bullshit, you lost a lot of weight, too. Are you going on a secret diet or something?"

Gumball groaned, setting down his fork. "It shouldn't matter if I am or not. I was gaining weight, so what?"

Marshall frowns, his fangs pushing his bottom lip out. "I love your body. It's adorable."

"Well, maybe I want to be more toned," The flustered bubblegum king protested. Marshall just rolled his eyes, starting to suck the color out of the rest of the cake, which took a good five minutes. Gumball just threw away the rest of his cake. When he was mad, he usually lost his appetite as well.

"We should go up to the tree, sense the Litch isn't in there no more. Plus Peppermint isn't doing witchcraft or whatever up there anymore, so we can have some peaceful alone time." Marshall tried to break the silence, and lighten the mood. Gumball nodded, looking up from putting the cake away.

"Yeah, okay. It will probably give us some relaxing time. You only been up there once haven't you?"

"Yeah, when I was helping you clean it out a bit. I was never able to enjoy it though," Marshall said while placing the dishes in the sink. "Come on, let's go now." He grabbed Gumball's delicate hand, and headed up to the top of the palace. He was surprised none of the candy people, or maids was bothering them to do something. This day has been pretty relaxed actually. How surprising.

When they finally made it to the tree, the first thing the prince realized that it was a little chilly up there. It was pretty predictable, because it was just a bunch of branches tangled up as walls. It was still pretty nice. Gumball had a bunch of candles in there with a couple of soft rugs laid out. There were some blankets and pillows on the side so they could use them if they wanted to. Usually the candy ruler came up here to relax, and relieve stress caused by his surroundings. Sometimes he wished that he could live in a world with just him so he had nothing to protect, calm, or fight for. He starts to sound like Marshall. He shouldn't think like that. When the Queen of Aaa took over his kingdom for a while, it was hard to adjust to only worrying about him. He feels useless without the candy people. They might be under baked, but they just didn't know any better.

Marshall already made a makeshift bed that looked rather comfortable. He also lit the candy wax candles, making the tree glow a warming orange color. It looked so perfect and comfortable, and for some reason Gumball got really tired by looking at the sight. He quickly joined Marshall in the bed, resting his head on his chest, and they both looked up at the roof of the tree.

"…Hey, Marshall?" Gumball murmured

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Marshall did a hoarse chuckle, his chest vibrating against Gumball's head.

"Very. Why?" Marshall glanced down at the blushing, yet concentrating Gumball. His grip tightened around his waist.

"Just wandering." He shrugged his shoulders a bit. Marshall took off both of their crowns, and set them aside.

"Bonnibeau, you're beautiful. The most beautiful person I have ever met and I don't want you to think any less. You should eat as much as you want, and strut everywhere you go. So many women fight for you, and dream about you being their groom. LSP is jealous that you're attracting everyone, even the guys. You dragged me into your trance, and I'm planning on staying in it."

Gumball smiles at the compliment, but quickly covers it up. "You're hot stuff too Marshall Lee and you know it."

"You're making me rethink that."

"psh, creampuffs. You have so many fans."

"Why are we talking about this?" Marshall presses Gumball closer to him, laughing some. He just smiles.

"Just anxiety I guess." Marshall fell silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't be Bubba. I'm here forever, and if I ever betray that promise, you can behead me." Even though Marshall was being pretty cheesy, he found it really sweet. He sat up, making Gumball do the same. He groaned, having to leave his comfortable position. Marshall slid off his formal jacket, and tossed it aside, leaving him in a white button up shirt. Gumball discarded of his as well, leaving him in a silky purple one, which was a lot more comfortable. Marshall lay back down, and Gumball did the same, but this time he was facing him, playing with his wispy, black hair. Marshal smiled, cuffing his pink cheek.

Bubba leaned down, pressing his lips to Marshall's. He did the same, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him closer. Gumball pressed against him, placing his legs on each side, straddling the vampire. He gently grinds onto his bubblegum lover, making a moan gather up in his throat. Marshall was praying to Glob that Bonnibeau wouldn't push him away. It's been too long since they did anything. Mainly because Gumball was up late at night in the lab, or Marshall was up doing something out of the kingdom with Fionna because he hasn't gotten used to his new sleeping schedule.

Marshall reached in between them to undo both of their pants, then sneakily snaked his hands onto Gumball's sides and hooked his fingers on the rim, pulling them and his boxers down. Gumball decided to stop playing hard to get, and let him do anything he desired. He wanted this just as badly, and there was no stopping Marshall anyway.

The kiss became more heated as they intertwined tongues. Marshall eventually pulled his already hard member out of his pants, and slapped it against Gumball's ass. Bonniebeau did a soft groan as Marshall pulled away from the kiss to place two fingers at the tip of the candy king's moist lips. Gumball did a small smirk before gently sucking them into his mouth. Marshall bit his lip, and narrowed his eyes while stroking his member.

When KG lathered his fingers in saliva, he pulled them out, touching them to his tight entrance. Their lips reconnected as Marshall worked his fingers into his prince. Gumball flinches some, and let out a small squeak. He pressed closer to him, and Marshall chuckled deeply, rolling Gumball over on his back as he slid his skilled tongue into his mouth. He started to thrust his fingers in and out of him, making him gasp, and arch his back.

As soon as Gumball got used to Marshall's two digits, he added in another, thrusting them in and out of him quickly. Gumball panted, bucking his hips upward while making the cutest sounds Marshall has ever heard.

When Marshall felt Gumball start to loosen around his fingers, he pulls out, causing a whine from Gumball, already missing the feeling. The vampire separates their kiss, and positions his large, twitching member to his hole, instantly ramming into him.

Gumball gasps again, Clenching onto his shoulders, as he starts to thrust into him roughly.

"M-Marshall! T-too rough!" Gumball stammers, burying his face into his neck. Marshall laughed, thrusting into him a few times before holding one in, swaying his hips a little.

"My little prince needs to toughen up for his king," Marshall purrs with an irresistible, low tone. The words sent shivers up Gumball's spine, and made him fall silent. He loved this side of Marshall, even though he could get a little too dominant happy.

Marshall continued to ram him, hitting his G spot each time. He lifted his hips off the bed, and sat up on his knees, thrusting into him harder. Bubba grasped onto the blanket underneath of them, clenching his teeth so he wouldn't make any embarrassing noises. The pink king's member was leaking pre-cum, and Marshall took one hand off his leg to grab onto it, stroking him with every thrust.

Gumball couldn't help but to yell out his name, thrusting into his grasp while being pounded.

"Marshall! Marshall! Marshall!" Gumball couldn't help but to yell out, throwing his head back. He could probably be heard by all of Aaa. His sweet, sticky cum shot out onto Marshall's chest, and his stomach, making him spasm a little. Marshall smirked at the sight of his loud, flustered lover as he keeps pounding him, eventually reaching his orgasm as well. He holds in one giant thrust, ejaculating deep inside of him. He topples on top of him, no longer able to hold himself up.

They laid there for about twenty minutes in a sweaty, heavy breathing mass until Marshall got the energy to lift his head, and cuff Gumball's cheek. They just stared at each other, smiling, until Gumball eventually spoke up.

"We should come up here more often."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thanks for staying with this! But sadly I don't think I'm going to continue this story sense I'm getting a little uninspired, and I haven't really been trying :c. But I'm writing a new marball fanfic that's human AU, and I'm hoping it will be waaaayyyy better than this one. Thanks for your guys' support! I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Bye Bye for now!**


End file.
